Bubble Tanks Arenas
Bubble Tanks Arenas is the fourth game in the massively-popular Bubble Tanks series. It is a spinoff of the main Bubble Tanks fare, and its new red theme proclaims such. Story You start out as a Basic Tank, alone in the new world of red bubble tanks. You encounter many enemies along the way, and use their bubbles to fuel your growth. The new Tank Editor allows you to customize your tank using these bubbles, and the outcome of battles will depend on your driving-and-shooting skills, along with the build and makeup of your tank. Ultimately, you'll have to fight the Bringer of Woe on the final BTA Arena, but the game doesn't truly end there, for there are limitless user-generated levels to play on, as well as an Enemy Creator and Arena Creator to play with. Gameplay When you first start out, your tank is a simple large bubble with one basic cannon attached to it. The prologue level takes you through the instructions and your first enemy encounter. When this level is finished, many new features become apparent in the Arena menu. This is the startling difference from the other Bubble Tanks games, in that this game is level-based. You can choose to edit your tank as to how you wish, or you may pick a pre-created tank to fight with. At first, your tank supplies are extremely limited, but you will gain a large variety of guns, and increase your Bubble Points and Gun Points amount as you pass through the levels. However, you are not awarded GP or BP for completing user-created levels. You may only play through Hero Interactive-made levels to gain these features. Another difference from previous games is that you can actually die, as a life bar has replaced the points-to-next-evolution bar. To regain health, destroy enemies and collect the indigo health bubbles. Arenas Controls As with BT2, you control your tank with the WASD keys, and fire with the mouse and space bar. The tank movement and secondary-fire keys can be changed in the options menu. In the 3 Editors, you control the interface with solely the mouse. Trivia *BTA is the only red-themed Bubble Tanks in the entire series. *BTA was a testbed for Bubble Tanks 3, which explains why BTA and BT3 seem so similar in gameplay, physics, features, and graphics. *Many weapons did not make it into BTA. **Some weapons were impossible to code into any tank, yet some weapons are possible to be placed onto a tank, yet are not present. Perhaps they ran low on time, funding, or code. *The Bringer of Woe enemy has more GP than is legally allowed without cheating. This means you cannot edit this tank and save it. *At first, one could bring up the Cheats menu by typing "~hero", but now there is a button at the bottom of the menu that takes you directly to the cheats. **You cannot save tanks to the server with the 50 Gun Points cheat. *BTA has one of the longest development times of all Hero Interactive games. Overall, from announcement to release, BTA's development spans a whopping 18 months (1 and a half years). **Stormwinds: The Mary Reed Chronicles, and Zoo-Opolis are purported to have been in development longer. *This is the only Bubble Tanks game with different save slots to save your files in, likely because of the level system that comes with it. Category:Games